<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les choses brisées sont faites pour être réparées (par Almayen) by Comptoir_des_auteurs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799762">Les choses brisées sont faites pour être réparées (par Almayen)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs'>Comptoir_des_auteurs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Forgiveness, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" Tu as brisé pas mal de choses, c'est vrai. Y compris mon cœur. Mais... je crois qu'il est possible de ramasser des bouts brisés et d'en faire quelque chose de nouveau et de beau avec. Après tout, les choses brisées sont bien faites pour être réparées, non ? "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Les choses brisées sont faites pour être réparées (par Almayen)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION</p><p>Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !</p><p>Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Liaux nous a demandé une fiction sur le couple Luxus x Mirajane, en happy end si possible. Almayen, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.</p><p>Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient</p><p>Note de l'auteure : salut ! c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple, j'espère donc avoir réussit à en faire quelque chose de convenable. J'ai essayer de respecter au maximum la chronologie de l'anime, j'ai juste fait un petit changement dans le déroulé des combats pour l'arc des jeux magiques. Sinon... bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elle pleurait lorsqu'il était parti pour la première fois. Il ne l'avait pas vu pas faire. Bien évidement, Mirajane étant Mirajane, elle avait attendu qu'il soit loin d'elle pour fondre en larmes. Devant lui, elle ne l'avait que toisé froidement, assénant des mots meurtriers qu'il savait au fond vrai.</p><p>- Tu n'es qu'un idiot. Tu as tout gâché.</p><p>Oui, Luxus pouvait difficilement nier ce fait. En instaurant cette bataille cruelle, il avait gâché tant de choses, et cette espèce d'il-ne-savait-quoi avec Mirajane ne faisait pas exception. Après tout, comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors qu'il avait conduit les membres de la guilde à s'entre-déchirer ? Par tous ses ancêtres, il avait été jusqu'à accepter qu'Ever pétrifie les filles, Mirajane comprise, pour s'en servir ensuite comme moyen de pression. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il pourrait se faire pardonner un jour. Et pourtant, il était venu trouver Mirajane, pour s'excuser. Bien entendu, la démone n'était pas disposée à passer outre son acte. Si elle ne lui avait pas fermé la porte au nez, c'était uniquement pour lâcher cette phrase qui sonnait comme un glas.</p><p>
  <em>Tu as tout gâché.</em>
</p><p>Ces sentiments étaient paradoxaux en entendant ses mots. Ils étaient définitifs, colériques, haineux, à juste titre d'ailleurs, mais... Mais s'il avait gâché quelque chose, cela ne voulait-il pas dire qu'il y avait quelque chose à gâcher à la base ? Une chose qui aurait pu amener à d'autres, une chose à laquelle il n'aurait jamais trop espéré ? Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. De toute manière, cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.</p><p>- Je m'en vais, annonça-t-il. Après la parade. Le maître m'a banni. Je voulais m'excuser auprès de toi avant de partir. Mirajane, je... je suis désolé.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, que tu sois désolé ? Avait-elle répondu amèrement. Dans tous les cas, tu pars. Et moi, je vais rester là, à me demander ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu n'avais pas autant merdé. La seule chose qui me réconforte, c'est que tu en feras de même de ton côté, avec la culpabilité pour seule compagnie. Au revoir, Luxus.</p><p>D'ordinaire, Mirajane aurait été horrifiée de tenir de tels propos – elle qui était si compréhensive, si prompt à pardonner, ou tout du moins à essayer de comprendre... Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais Luxus était tout sauf une situation ordinaire. Il l'avait blessé, terriblement blessé, tant dans sa chair que dans son cœur. Il avait joué avec elle et tous ceux à qui elle tenait, et il avait brisé ses espoirs d'un quelque chose entre eux qui pourrait être doux. Alors oui, en cet instant, Mirajane se montrait dure, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.</p><p>Elle regarda donc Luxus s'éloigner sans chercher à le retenir et, une fois qu'elle était assurée qu'il soit loin d'elle, elle pleura.</p><p>
  <strong>oOoOo</strong>
</p><p>Elle pleurait encore lorsqu'il la revit.</p><p>L'île de Tenro était devenue un champ de bataille, les membres de Fairy Tail avaient été durement malmenés, lui-même avait pris de nombreux coups dans le combat qu'il avait engagé contre Hadès. Pourtant, malgré la désolation alentour, son cœur s'était réchauffé en voyant la fée aux cheveux blancs se tenir debout, prodiguant soins et conseils. Il était resté quelques secondes debout, les bras ballants, ne sachant que dire ou faire. Puis l'unité Rajin s'était précipitée sur lui. Luxus avait étreint avec joie ses amis mais, malgré le bonheur de les retrouver, avait très vite détourner son attention d'eux pour la reporter sur Mirajane.</p><p>Celle-ci, entendant l'agitation, c'était tournée pour voir ce qui se passait, et maintenant, ses yeux bleus avaient croisés ceux de Luxus. Le mage à l'éclair y vit un curieux mélange de surprise, de joie, de rancœur, reflet du maëstrom qui l'envahissait lui aussi.</p><p>Mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un pas vers elle, le ciel c'était assombri et presque instantanément, le temps que se forme un cercle incertain, la vie c'était arrêtée.</p><p>
  <strong>oOoOo</strong>
</p><p>La traversée sur le bateau avait été silencieuse. Même Natsu et Grey, pourtant d'incorrigibles et insupportables bruits sur pattes, semblaient avoir conscience que ce qu'ils venaient de vivre – ou de ne pas vivre – était extraordinaire lourd.</p><p>
  <em>Sept ans.</em>
</p><p>Ils avaient passés sept ans loin de tout, du monde entier, de leurs bien aimés collègues de Fairy Tail. Quel serait l'état de la guilde en rentrant ? Pour ce qu'ils en savaient, peut-être avait-elle était dissoute. À vrai dire, le monde entier aurait pu avoir explosé qu'ils n'en auraient rien su. Et si l'ombre dans le ciel avait tout détruit et qu'ils ne rencontraient que des ruines ?</p><p>Alors oui, le bateau était silencieux. Pensant, même, alors qu'ils regardaient tous la mer avec de la crainte.</p><p>- Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien, entendit alors soudainement Luxus.</p><p>Il se retourna pour tomber sur Mirajane, qui c'était approchée sans bruit. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'une inquiétude si profonde qu'il ne put qu'en être désespéré – c'était la même qui avait rempli son regard lorsqu'il avait failli détruire la guilde.</p><p>- Evidement, qu'ils vont bien, se racla-t-il finalement la gorge. Ce sont des gens de Fairy Tail. Ils sont capables de se sortir de tout.</p><p>Mirajane hocha la tête, et, regardant l'horizon, lui dit :</p><p>- Merci d'être venu nous aider pendant la bataille. Tu n'étais pas obligé. Après tout, tu n'étais plus vraiment de Fairy Tail.</p><p>- Fairy Tail sera toujours ma maison. Dans mon cœur du moins.</p><p>- Alors pourquoi avoir voulu la détruire ?</p><p>Voyant qu'il n'avait pas de réponses et lassée d'en attendre une, elle repartit sans bruit.</p><p>
  <strong>oOoOo</strong>
</p><p>Il était sur le toit lorsqu'elle vint le trouver.</p><p>- Alors comme ça, on va devoir faire équipe, dit-elle en regardant l'obscurité devant eux.</p><p>- Oui. Cela n'a pas dû enchanter mon grand-père de me faire concourir. Il doit avoir vraiment envie de gagner à ces jeux...</p><p>- Bien sûr que oui, il a envie de gagner. Comme tout le monde. Il veut redorer l'honneur de la guilde. Mais... je pense que oui, il était enchanté de te demander de participer. Il est heureux que tu sois rentré.</p><p>- S'il l'était vraiment, il me l'aurait dit.</p><p>- Je ne pense pas. Votre relation est assez... étrange. Vous ne vous dites pas vraiment les choses qui comptent.</p><p>- Pas comme toi et tes frangins, c'est sûr, s'esclaffa Luxus avant de se faire plus sérieux. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire mais...</p><p>- Oui, je sais, tu es désolé pour la bataille de Fairy Tail.</p><p>- J'allais dire que j'étais heureux pour toi que Lisanna soit revenue. C'est... un miracle. Le genre de miracle qui fait plaisir.</p><p>Elle ne put que remarquer le tremblement dans ses mains, le même qui faisait chavirer sa voix les rares fois où il lui avait parlé de ses parents.</p><p>- Tu n'es pas tout seul, tu sais, murmura-t-elle. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que tu as fait... ce que tu as fait. Parce que tu en es venu à croire que tu l'étais. Mais il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi. Alors... n'espère pas un miracle d'un père qui t'as abandonné. Il n'en vaut pas le coup, d'accord ?</p><p>- Je sais que c'est ridicule d'espérer qu'un jour il vienne me voir.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas ridicule. C'est juste frustrant de te voir souffrir à cause d'un con pareil.</p><p>La phrase tomba dans le silence de la nuit, vite interrompu par un éclat de rire.</p><p>- « Con » ? Mirajane Strauss, insulter quelqu'un ?</p><p>E- t oui... tout peut arriver.</p><p>- Si vraiment tout peut arriver... hésita Luxus avant de prendre son courage à deux main, peut-être qu'il peut arriver que... je m'excuse encore une fois pour mon comportement lors de la bataille ? Et que cette fois-ci, tu me laisses terminer mes excuses ?</p><p>Mirajane le considéra un certain temps avant de sourire doucement.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je t'ai déjà pardonné.</p><p>- Vraiment ?</p><p>- Vraiment. Il faut croire que c'est un autre miracle... Et puis, si nous volons triompher lors de ces jeux magiques, autant former une équipe la plus soudée possible.</p><p>
  <strong>oOoOo</strong>
</p><p>- Je savais que tu serais ici, dit doucement une voix derrière lui.</p><p>S'il fut surpris en l'entendant, Luxus n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Mirajane. Outre le fait qu'il aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille, il n'y avait qu'elle qui connaissait sa propension à se réfugier dans les hauteurs lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir ou qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. La vue haute sur les environs avaient en effet toujours réussi à prendre du recul et à l'apaiser – presque, du moins, car ce soir, ce n'était pas cas.</p><p>- Comment tu vas ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.</p><p>Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules. Après tout ce temps, il avait enfin revu son père. C'était une nouvelle qui aurait dû être bonne, après tout, n'en avait-il pas rêvé tant d'années ? Mais voilà. Son père avait créé une guilde clandestine et s'était inscrit dans ces jeux dans le seul but de détruire Fairy Tail. Alors non, le revoir n'avait pas été aussi merveilleux qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Pas du tout, même.</p><p>- Et si j'étais comme lui ? Fut tout ce qu'il répondit.</p><p>- Barbu ? Et bien... je sais pas, peut-être que ça t'irait. Après tout, ça cacherait sa salle tête.</p><p>Voyant que ça tentative d'humour échoua, Mirajane se fit plus sérieuse.</p><p>- Tu n'es pas comme lui. Tu... tu es bon.</p><p>- Je vous ai bien fait du mal, comme lui... Peut-être que je suis destiné à finir comme lui.</p><p>- Luxus... ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as fait une erreur, une terrible erreur, mais tu l'as regretté sitôt l'avoir faite. Depuis, tu as tout tenté pour te racheter et je dois dire que tu y es parvenu. Iwan lui... cela fait des années qu'il médite une revanche. Toi, c'était une erreur éphémère née de la colère, la solitude et la frustration. Et tu as fait amende honorable.</p><p>- Vraiment ?</p><p>La voix de Luxus était si pleine de doutes que Mirajane lui prit la main et la serra de toute ses forces, dans une tentative de lui transmettre toute sa conviction.</p><p>- Vraiment. Sinon, pourquoi serait-je plantée sur un toit à tâcher de t'en convaincre ?</p><p>- Peut-être parce que ta magie t'as pété au casque et que tu sais plus trop ce que tu dis, répondit en souriant le blond.</p><p>Cette réponse lui valu une petite claque sur l'épaule de la démone, conduisant l'autre à rire.</p><p>Mirajane n'aurait pas dû être aussi heureuse d'entendre ce son. Après tout, même si elle avait pardonné à Luxus, il avait si mal agi envers elle que se contenter d'être courtoise à son égard aurait été un grand signe de noblesse. Elle n'avait pas à se montrer particulièrement gentille avec lui, tout comme elle n'avait pas à l'écouter ou à sourire à son bonheur. Mais voilà. Elle était sur un toit inconfortable, en pleine nuit, tout cela sans qu'il ne lui ait rien demandé, parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.</p><p>Peut-être que cela voulait dire quelque chose.</p><p>Mais elle était trop fatiguée pour tâcher de comprendre quoi.</p><p>
  <strong>oOoOo</strong>
</p><p>Il était sur les toits le soir de son combat.</p><p>- Tu as l'air énervé, remarqua-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui. Tu n'es même pas venu me féliciter. Luxus ? Insista-t-elle en voyant qu'il gardait le silence.</p><p>Elle attendit quelques secondes, mais voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, se releva tristement.</p><p>- Je... Je suis désolée. Je croyais qu'on c'était... La conversation d'hier m'a fait penser que nous avions retrouvés une certaine complicité. J'ai dû me tromper.</p><p>Elle sentit la main dure de Luxus s'agripper à la sienne pour la retenir.</p><p>- C'est moi qui suis désolé de... de réagir ainsi. C'est simplement que... je suis énervé. Mais pas contre toi. Contre ce présentateur.</p><p>- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle en revenant vers lui.</p><p>- Un concours de mannequin, sérieusement ? C'est un tournois de mages ici ! Et putain, tu es une des mages les plus puissantes que je connaisse. Tu es... tu es forte, et intelligente, résistante. Tu n'as pas peur de foncer face au danger, sauf que tu sais réfléchir quand tu combats. Tu me dépasses en tout points. Et pourtant, toi, on te propose de régler ça... en faisant des poses de mannequin. Alors oui, c'est super le mannequinat, les magasines, mais... Mais ce n'était pas le lieu. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai ressentit. Et je ne sais pas mais... De voir tout l'être merveilleux et puissant que tu es être relégué à ta plastique et bien... J'ai eu un sentiment d'un très grand gâchis.</p><p>- Bienvenue dans le monde féminin, murmura Mirajane. Souvent, tu n'es réduite qu'à cela. J'en ai tellement l'habitude que... Je n'y fait plus vraiment attention. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté. Et puis, peut-être qu'au fond de moi... répondre à l'image douce qu'on attend de moi, ça me rassure. Je me sens... acceptée.</p><p>Ses mains tremblèrent alors que volèrent devant elle des images d'un passé remplis d'insultes, de peurs, de rejet – car personne ne peut aimer un démon comme elle, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>- Tu sais... Tu n'as pas besoin de dissimuler qui tu es pour être acceptée. Personnellement... C'est la Mirajane capable de foutre un coup de pied à tout le monde qui m'avait intéressé. Elle est forte et c'est un adversaire intéressant.</p><p>Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, les mains de Luxus se posèrent sur les siennes.</p><p>Cette fois-ci, elle ne les lâcha pas.</p><p>- T'es pas mal non plus, finit-elle pas lâcher.</p><p>Ils regardèrent alors les étoiles devant eux en silence, jusqu'à ce que Mirajane ne finisse pas demander :</p><p>- « Qui t'avais intéressé ? » Je ne t'intéresse donc plus ?</p><p>- Bien sûr que si, répondit le blond après quelques secondes. Mais tu l'as dit toi même ce jour là. J'ai tout gâché.</p><p>
  <em>Tu as tout gâché.</em>
</p><p>- Tu as brisé pas mal de choses, c'est vrai. Y compris mon cœur. Mais... je crois qu'il est possible de ramasser des bouts brisés et d'en faire quelque chose de nouveau et de beau avec. Après tout, les choses brisées sont bien faites pour être réparées, non ?</p><p>Elle s'était rapprochée de lui en disant cela.</p><p>La première fois où leurs deux visages avaient été aussi proches, Luxus c'était demandé s'ils allaient s'embrasser.</p><p>Il revenait tout juste d'une mission particulièrement éprouvante bien que sur le papier, celle-ci semblait simple – un jeune garçon avait fugué de chez lui, il fallait le retrouver et le ramener à ses parents. Une histoire banale, qui aurait pu être attribuée aux autorités policières compétentes si la fugue n'avait pas eu lieu dans une région attaquée régulièrement par un monstre. Celui-ci avait été aisément vaincu, l'enfant retrouvé et ramené à bon port, un travail aisé en somme. Mais la vision de cet enfant rejetant ses parents l'avait tourmenté, lui qui n'avait plus les siens. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir l'amour d'un père ? Il avait caché tant bien que mal son trouble aux membres de l'unité Rajin mais n'avait pu contenir sa peine lorsqu'il avait croisé les grands yeux bleus de Mirajane qui étaient venue le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Peut-être parce qu'elle aussi, connaissait la douleur de l'absence d'un proche, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'y avait personne qui prêtait autant attention aux autres qu'elle, il ne le savait pas – mais quoi qu'il en était, elle avait compris qu'il n'allait pas bien et l'avait suivi. Ses bras c'était ouverts, et il y avait pleuré, longtemps.</p><p>Lorsqu'il n'avait eu plus de larmes, il avait levé la tête vers elle. Son doux visage lui avait offert un sourire hésitant.</p><p>« Tout ira bien » lui avait-elle promis en chuchotant. Puis, elle s'était penchée vers lui, hésitante Luxus s'était rapproché d'elle doucement, lui laissant suffisamment d'espace pour qu'elle puisse se dérober si elle changeait d'avis. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de découvrir qu'elle aurait été sa décision car de la fumée était parvenue jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.</p><p>- Je vais tuer ce lézard... avait soupiré Luxus.</p><p>Ensuite, ils n'avaient jamais évoqués ce moment. Jusqu'à ce que Mirajane ne lui dise « Tu as tout gâche » et que Luxus comprenne, bien trop tard, qu'il y avait bien eu quelque chose.</p><p>Après tout, l'on ne se rend compte de la valeur d'une chose que lorsqu'on la perd, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>Mais si ce premier moment d'il-ne-savait-quoi lui avait bien appris une chose, c'était qu'il fallait parfois mieux clarifier les choses avant que la vie ne vous rattrape. Alors à ce moment là, alors que Mirajane se rapprochait de lui une deuxième fois, Luxus se résolu à combler cette distance.</p><p>Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, une explosion retentit, et le monde perdit de sa logique alors que se mêlaient histoire de dragons et de sauts dans le temps.</p><p>Et encore une fois, ils ne reparlèrent pas de ce ils-ne-savaient-trop-quoi.</p><p>
  <strong>oOoOo</strong>
</p><p>- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, murmura-t-elle.</p><p>Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Cette vision et ces mots le ramenèrent à une autre époque, un temps où il avait été effectivement le pire idiot du monde, un temps où il avait tout gâché, un temps où il avait fait pleurer Mirajane. Un temps qu'il espérait être loin derrière lui – mais il fallait croire que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.</p><p>- Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il.</p><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, moi, que tu sois désolé ? Si tu étais mort, j'aurais écrit quoi sur ta tombe ? « Je suis désolé » ? Tu... tu...</p><p>Des larmes d'inquiétudes. Cela aurait dû le rassurer – des larmes d'inquiétude, c'était mieux que des larmes de haine et de douleur.</p><p>Sauf que ça restait quand même des larmes, et qu'il les avait une nouvelle fois causées.</p><p>- Il allait tuer tout le monde avec ses micro particules. Je ne pouvais pas... je...</p><p>Cette fois ci, c'était lui qui pleurait aussi.</p><p>- Je sais, finit par murmurer Mirajane. Je sais. Mais ne me fait pas le coup de mourir, d'accord ? Avec qui j'irais sur les toits, moi, si tu mourrais ?</p><p>- Tu détestes aller sur les toits... répondit-il avant de sombrer de nouveau.</p><p>Ainsi, il n'entendit pas Mirajane lui confesser :</p><p>- Peut-être que je t'apprécie finalement plus que je ne déteste les toits.</p><p>
  <strong>oOoOo</strong>
</p><p>- On peut dire que tu es aussi idiote que moi, pour avoir terminé dans un si mauvais état...</p><p>Mirajane aurait voulu rire, vraiment.</p><p>Rire parce que – et elle n'aurait pas su se l'expliquer – les remarques du dragon lui en donnait toujours l'envie.</p><p>Rire parce qu'avec les combats qu'ils avaient dû mener contre Tartaros, elle avait bien cru ne jamais pu pouvoir le faire.</p><p>Rire, parce que même si elle était trop fatiguée pour vraiment en être sûre, elle était apparemment vivante, et qu'il fallait bien fêter ça, non ?</p><p>Mais comme dit, elle était trop fatiguée. Alors elle se contenta de se tourner vers Luxus, dans un état à peu près aussi piteux que le sien, et de sourire.</p><p>- Je ne serai jamais aussi idiote que toi.</p><p>Ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils n'eurent pas la force de s'embrasser.</p><p>Et puis, lorsque Makaroff annonça la dissolution de la guilde, ils furent trop abasourdis pour ne serait-ce que y penser.</p><p>
  <strong>oOoOo</strong>
</p><p>Il était sur les toits lorsqu'elle le rejoint.</p><p>- Tu n'as pas été surpris de me voir ici, constata-t-elle. Les dernières fois, lors des jeux magiques, tu sursautais toujours.</p><p>- C'est parce que je savais que tu allais venir.</p><p>- Vraiment ? Leva-t-elle un sourcil.</p><p>- Disons que je l'espérais fortement plus que je le savais. Mais parfois... quand on espère suffisamment, nos rêves se réalisent. C'est pas ce que toutes les histoires pour enfant nous racontent ?</p><p>- C'est ça, ton rêve ? Que je vienne te rejoindre sur un toit ?</p><p>- Pas vraiment, sourit-il en regardant les étoiles qui s'offraient à lui. Mon rêve, c'est de remonter dans le temps, et de ne pas être l'idiot que j'ai été. De ne pas faire le mal que j'ai fait. Et surtout... de combler la distance qui séparaient nos lèvres ce jour là, fumée ou pas fumée.</p><p>Mirajane regardait aussi les étoiles lorsqu'elle répondit doucement :</p><p>- Ca, ce n'est pas un rêve, ce sont des regrets.</p><p>Cela arracha un sourire amer à Luxus.</p><p>- Si tu le dis. Après tout... c'est toi la plus intelligente de nous deux. Mais... ce jour là...</p><p>- Ce jour-là, j'allais t'embrasser. Ce jour-là, et le jour du tournois aussi.</p><p>Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.</p><p>- J'ai peur. C'est... c'est idiot, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur d'une bataille. Mais là, je... Je perds tous mes moyens.</p><p>- C'est normal d'avoir peur face à un Empire prêt à nous détruire. Tu n'es pas idiote.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais après le combat contre Tartaros.</p><p>- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Je suis le plus idiots des deux. Alors il ne faut pas trop faire attention à ce que je dis, sourit-il.</p><p>Son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'il vit que Mirajane le lui rendait.</p><p>- Tu veux savoir ce qu'est un rêve ? Dit-elle alors dans un murmure.</p><p>- Vas-y.</p><p>- Un rêve, c'est espérer que nous sortions vivants de cette bataille pour que je puisse t'embrasser à en perdre la raison. Même si je l'ai déjà perdue, je suppose. Je ne serai pas plantée sur un toit avec toi si ça n'avait pas été le cas. J'ai sûrement perdu ma raison en même temps que mon cœur. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai gagné un rêve à la place.</p><p>- Tu sais ce qu'il y a de bien avec les rêves ? Demanda Luxus.</p><p>- Non.</p><p>- Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les rêves, c'est de les accomplir au lieu de les repousser.</p><p>Sur ce, il se pencha vers elle.</p><p>Comme les dernières fois, il avait laissé une certaine distance entre leurs deux bouches.</p><p>Mirajane se rapprocha de lui mais à cet instant, une explosion se fit entendre – la bataille commençait.</p><p>Mais cette fois-ci, Mirajane ne se détourna pas. Qu'importaient les combats à cet instant précis. Luxus avait raison sur un point : les rêves, c'était toujours mieux de les accomplir lorsqu'on en avait l'occasion.</p><p>- Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, dit-elle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Mais... évite d'être un idiot complet et reviens en vie.</p><p>- Sinon tu me tues ou un truc du genre ?</p><p>- Non. Sinon je te tue, donc je serai triste, donc je te retuerai pour m'avoir rendu triste. Donc évite.</p><p>- C'est compris.</p><p>Ce fut Mirajane qui se leva en première.</p><p>- Je crois qu'il va falloir y aller.</p><p>- Je crois aussi. Dit Mirajane... rajouta Luxus après un temps d'hésitation, à la fin de la bataille... Tu me rejoindras sur ce toit ?</p><p>- Promis.</p><p>
  <strong>oOoOo</strong>
</p><p>Il n'était pas sur le toit lorsqu'elle le retrouva.</p><p>Il était debout, devant ce qui était les ruines de l'endroit où ils s'étaient faite cette promesse, ce qui lui semblait avoir été une éternité.</p><p>- Le bâtiment a dû être détruit pendant la bataille, murmura-t-il.</p><p>- Ce n'est pas bien grave. Après tout, les choses brisées sont faites pour être réparées. Alors ce toit sera construit. Mais en attendant, on peut déjà s'occuper de ce dont il est possible de s'occuper en ce moment : la promesse que je t'ai faite. Et puis... Comme tu l'as dit, les rêves sont fait pour être accomplit.</p><p>Comme bien souvent, Mirajane avait raison.</p><p>Alors Luxus se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci débarrassé de la peur de la mort. Car s'ils étaient incertains de ce dans quoi ils s'engageaient, une chose était sûre désormais : ils avaient envie de le découvrir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>